


Don't Forget

by StarSingingAuthor



Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy?, Rain, sad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: A bad day punctuated by rain led to Virgil needed to comfort his friend.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a short little thing. But the song it goes with is also short. So I’m okay with that. Besides, need to ease myself into writing a lot again. Anyway, this fic is based on the song Don’t Forget from Deltarune. The lyrics are from that. Also I was listening to Kamex’s remix of it on youtube on loop while writing.

Patton sat on the step outside the house, his clothes plastered to his skin with the chill rain that was still falling. He knew he should have gone inside as soon as the rain started, but he found no reason to nor the energy to. It was one of his bad days, and nothing seemed okay. His favorite shirt was missing when he went to shower, he dropped his breakfast and everything seemed to just go downhill from there. He just wanted to be alone, but he also didn’t want to. Patton wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted. So he sat on the step with his arms crossed over his knees and his head resting on them.

Virgil noticed pretty quick that his friend wasn’t doing too well, after all it was hard not to notice as things seemed to keep going wrong. As Patton’s smile seemed to shrink and become more forced. Then he disappeared and Virgil hadn’t been able to locate him since. When the clouds turned dark and started to unleash the rain he grew even more worried. As he was hurrying past the window, looking around for Patton when he noticed the familiar dirty blonde hair out on the porch.

“What?” Virgil paused and looked out the window, seeing Patton sitting in the rain with seemingly no intention to move out of it. So Virgil turned towards the door, grabbing an umbrella and his old jacket on the way out.

He made no conversation as he walked out, opening the umbrella and holding it over the two of them. Virgil also wrestled with the jacket for a moment, trying to keep the umbrella above both of them as well as get the jacket on Patton’s shoulders. The two sat in relative silence before Virgil began to hum a light tune.

“ _When the light is running low And the shadows start to grow And the places that you know Seem like fantasy_ ” His voice shook with the first notes, being a bit lower and more gravely than he intended. But he continued to sing, staring out over the yard. “ _There's a light inside your soul That's still shining in the cold With the truth The promise in our hearts_ ”

Patton looked over for the first time since Virgil stepped out, tears clouding his vision. A smile was tugging at his lips as the other finished the lyrics, “ _Don't forget I'm with you in the dark_ ” Without a moment’s hesitation Patton threw his arms around Virgil, surprising him and causing them to tumble back. They still said nothing else as Virgil helped Patton up and into the house. He knew some warm milk with honey and vanilla would be the perfect thing for the sad Pat.


End file.
